


Especial

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Era difícil explicar porqué no dejaba de sonreír cuando estaba con Kintarou.





	Especial

Si se lo preguntaran, Sakuno no podría responder con una sola razón el porqué era que no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba con Kintarou.

Porque no podía evitar hacerlo ante la forma en que él decía su nombre, el que cada vez que se le presentase la oportunidad quisiese verla e hiciese todo lo posible para hacerlo, la forma en que él le sonreía por todo lo que ella hacía, los besos y los pequeños regalos por ninguna razón en particular.

Y Sakuno estaba segura que Kintarou mismo no se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba con eso, ni tampoco se lo proponía, pero eso no cambiaba que con las cosas más simples siempre conseguía que ella se sintiese más especial que cualquier famosa superestrella. Y tal vez esa era la razón, aunque al mismo tiempo era mucho más que eso.


End file.
